An Unusual Circumstance
by Chubby-King-Chocobo
Summary: Police Officer Kanda was tired, hungry, and irritable. His shift was over but he couldn't go home yet just because there was a fresh dead body two floors down and a little liar that insists demons were real. Rated for abuse of expletives. Slight Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

An Unusual Circumstance

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

Synopsis: Police Officer Yuu Kanda was tired, hungry, and irritable. His shift was over but he couldn't go home yet, just because there was a little liar named Allen Walker handcuffed across the table from him and a fresh dead body being examined two floors down.

Doesn't feel like sleeping or continuing a WIP, so I decided to do a quick one DGM one-shot—that turned into a multi-chapter because it was taking waaaay to long to write and I've been itching to post.

Warning: Run-on sentences, grammar that would make any self respecting writer cringe, potential violence and gore, language—a lot of language. This first half was written because I was in an extremely pissy mood and Kanda on perpetual PMS is a good stress relief…har.

If there were two things that Kanda hated in the world, it was liars, jokers, and waiting for the lazy ass fuckers in the lab division to hurry up and give back the results on the DNA evidence his unit submitted Two. Fucking. Hours. Ago.

Okay, fine, that was three things but no one gives a damn as it has been three hours since midnight when the call came in, two and a half since they arrived at the bloody crime scene arresting the suspect, two hours since the arrested suspect was taken to the interrogation room…and since then the little fucker Hasn't. Stopped. Smiling.

Kanda's lips curled into a small snarl as he leaned back into the cheap fold-able chair, metal of course, wordlessly watching the murder suspect who sat in an identical chair across from him. On the other side of the heavy wooden table, the little fucker met his eyes and smiled a little wider.

Name: Allen Walker, Age: Fifteen, Hair: White, Eyes: Gray. Birthplace: England, moved to the States a year ago. No previous criminal record according to their database, though there was mention of extraneous unpaid debts. His pockets were clean when they pat-searched him, the only thing on his person being a crucifix, and he has been infuriatingly _pleasant_ during the arrest and after, minus the mild protest of "It's not what it looks like,"—like Kanda hasn't heard _that_ one before. All in all, Fifteen years old Allen Walker would have passed as an unfortunate kid that was in the wrong place at the wrong time if it wasn't for the fact that he had copious amounts of the vic's blood splattered on the front of his coat (taken in as evidence for testing) and was the only person near the abandoned parking lot that was seen by nearby surveillance cameras. Besides, what honest teenager would be wandering around in a sketchy neighborhood after curfew?

Despite all these suspicious circumstances around him, Allen Walker continued to insist that he was innocence while politely answering Kanda question's—for the first five minutes, then the 'politeness' nearly vanished and tinged with poorly disguised sarcasm. Now the little shit was smiling at him just to piss him off, and damn it to hell, he was doing a fantastic job. Kanda would have been impressed that the alleged killer could sustain that shit eating grin for so long if he wasn't too busy trying to suppress the urge to bash that pretty little face in with his chair.

It wasn't just the smile that got on Kanda's nerves. Oh no, that was the least of it. There was something was amazingly off about this kid that rang warning sirens in Kanda's head, and Kanda trusted his instincts. Yes the pagan cult-like tattoo on his face and the demonic looking red arm set startling alarms of its own, but the way Walker was quietly hovering over the dismembered body when they first found him and then let himself be arrested, looking like he did nothing wrong-while blood that obviously wasn't his own trailed on the floor-made the kid far more dangerous than any deranged serial killer in Kanda's book.

The fact that Lavi, his partner, was wary of the pipsqueak—even if the retarded rabbit was all friendly smiles on the outside—solidified Kanda's suspicions. There was no one in the precinct that could read a person with just a glance and a half-smile like Lavi, and that Lavi wasn't giving the kid any sort of green light. Instead there was a hard glint in one green eye and volunteers to run evidence down to the crime lab, as well as a revisit to the crime scene to find more on the way back. One more useful thing about Lavi Kanda would never admit out loud: There was no one like Lavi who could find hidden evidence. He was a genius in a fool's guise, lax and making stupid jokes on the outside but could retrace the steps of a criminal in a crime scene with near perfect accuracy.

Now if that said stupid-genius would get his ass over here with the DNA results and hopefully more incriminating evidence, Kanda could throw this fucker in jail and call it a night, never seeing his smiling mug again until the far off court date.

"I know I am probably falling on deaf ears now, Officer, but I wasn't the one who killed that man." Walker stated, both hands visibly on the table. Kanda spared him a glance and tisked .

"If you know, then why bother talking," a deliberate pause "—Bean sprout." Walker's smile twitched, and yes Kanda got immense satisfaction out of that. As much as the kid's stretched face irked Kanda, Kanda found early on that calling him 'bean sprout' did the same. So what if he was petty? Kanda never claimed to be a righteous man. "You've been sprouting random bullshit about what you saw, and you haven't said anything about an alternative suspect, so forgive me if I don't believe a damn word you say."

Walker rolled his eyes, and the fucker didn't bother hiding it.

"I've _told_ you, the one who killed him was an _Akuma_." This argument again. Kanda didn't know what was worse, the fact the Bean sprout was crazy enough to expect Kanda to believe him, or the fact he spoke slowly to Kanda enunciating every word with that stupid accent of his like the older man was an uncomprehending invalid. God forbid.

"Evil ghost spirits don't exist. Retarded bean sprout children shouldn't stay up watching bad late night horror channels, they'll start mimicking them."

"They are real!"

"Uh-huh. Along with the Hobgoblin, Easter Bunny, and the Tooth fairy. Try again, Bean sprout." No matter how insistent the kid was going to be, Kanda wasn't about to humor him.

"My name is Allen, and if your bigoted brain can conceive for just one moment—"

"So what, you're saying they exist?"

"Yes!"

"The Tooth fairy. Really?"

"No! The Akuma!" The kid looked like he was about to explode from exasperation.

"How that fuck is that different from saying the Tooth fairy exists?"

"Would you stop being so obstinate for one second and listen to me, Officer Bakanda!" There was suddenly the intrusive sound of the metal chair scraping against the floor and the resonating sound of the safety of a gun being clicked off. Specifically, Kanda's.

"Say. That. Again, Bean sprout." Kanda could see Walker's adam's apple bob up and down as wide gray eyes stared up at the lengthy barrel of his Glock 34, Mugen2. Not exactly the state issued 27, but he liked the larger 34 better, and intimida-cleared it with the sergeant.

Kanda was damn pleased to see that fake smile wiped of the snarky shit's ashen face and replaced with a small panic, but Kanda wasn't about to let up until the little fucker _begged _for forgiveness. Much to his surprised, the Bean sprout didn't cower, but his panic dissolved into a hardened calm. Oh this little bitch was certain he wouldn't pull the trigger—

"You won't pull the trigger, _Officer Bakanda._"—and damn that the twitch in his hand didn't accidentally pull the trigger. "Rather you can't. I am your only witness and lead to the case." He looked so damn sure of himself as he stared straight passed the black abysmal hole of the barrel into a different black abyss.

"Who says I am not about to do the public a service by getting rid of the deranged murder?" Kanda growled in challenge.

Gray eyes narrowed and Kanda swore it glinted silver in the florescent light as the boy slowly and deliberately moved to stand up from his seat. Kanda made sure to keep the barrel aligned between Allen's eyes the whole time.

Defiant gray stared unwavering at sinister black in a battle of wills, neither willing to blink or back down, malicious intent rolling off them in near-corporal waves. Oh this little shit was going down.

"I'd rather appreciate it if you didn't turn this into another murder scene, Yuu." Kanda startled a bit, not having heard the door open, but didn't bother turning around. He knew the owner of the voice, and more importantly Kanda knew the only person with enough gall to call him by his first name and agile enough to live to do it again. Kanda 'tsk'ed,' putting his gun back into its place on the leg strap, and turned to his partner.

"About time you got back. And I told you not to call me that."

Lavi was leaning coolly against the open door frame, papers tucked neatly under his arm. The long haired officer's frowned deepened when he saw the look on Lavi's face. His one visible green eye was hard, and there was a rare tautness to his face despite his signature lazy smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your lively discussion, Mr. Walker, but I am afraid I am going to have to steal your charming company away for a moment."

"Oh no, it'll be my pleasure, Office Bookman. I assure you. And please call me Allen."

"Allen then. And please call me Lavi; Bookman is the old panda down in forensics." Lavi one-eye-winked as he ushered the glaring Kanda through the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Kanda saw the kid return the smile.

Once the door soundly clicked behind them, Lavi's smile dropped.

"What do you have for me?" A paper clipped report was promptly thrust in front of him.

"This is the DNA result on the kid's coat." Kanda glanced from the paper to his partner, waiting. "It matched the vic's." Knew it, Kanda handed the papers back to Lavi, that's all he wanted to know. Bookman Jr. shook his head, signaling him to keep it. That was a first, and it set the shorter officer on edge. Lavi now had his full attention.

"The vic was already moved down to the Old Panda's in the basement. I convinced Gramps to take me through the autopsy with him…" Lavi let out a long exhale, trailing a hand down his tired face. That was the first time Kanda noticed how worn his partner looked. When Lavi finally took his hand away from his face, he gave Kanda a wary grin. "Nothing we found made sense."

Kanda narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Lavi just gestured back to the report in Kanda's hand. Such a fucking waste of time, Kanda thought irritably as he quickly scanned through the papers for wanted information. As he flipped furiously from page to page, his hands got slower until it reached a gradual stop.

….what in the world-?

The former coroner-in-training must have noticed his expression.

"Yeah, like I said, nothing made sense." Kanda glared, but Lavi ignored it, choosing instead to rest his eye, reciting key points of the whole report by memory. "Deceased name was Suman Dark, age 33, his residence is registered in Virginia. A missing report was filed for him by his wife five days ago, last seen heading out to work. According to the autopsy, Suman Dark has been dead for five days. M.O.D –unknown, but approximately four hours ago, examination suggests that an explosion in his torso caused the open wound, postmortem." Lavi opened his eye to meet Kanda's blank stare, his previous grin twisting into something more sardonic. "That's what's being written officially, but fuck, Kanda, there wasn't any trace of gunpowder! It's like something the size of a watermelon violently exploded out of his stomach, leaving all of his mangled insides exposed for the world to see!"

Kanda's sleep deprived mind refused to go any faster than 5 miles below snail-pace, but he could comprehend that what he read and what Lavi said was un-fucking-believable. He saw the surveillance tapes. Suman Dark was walking around just fine over 4 hours ago.

"You're not making this shit up."

Lavi glared back at him, all humor leaving his composure. "I couldn't even make this shit up if I tried." And Kanda believed him, as freakishly bizarre as the case was turning out to be. All it meant was that something was seriously up.

"Our vic has been missing and dead for five days, suddenly appearing here, halfway across the country, most certainly dead, with something recently exploded out of his stomach…" The long haired man summarized, as if speaking them aloud would help process them. "And our only witness is a half-crazed Bean sprout…any possible involvement of weapons?"

"Nope. No gun powder, and no sign of a weapon—which reminds me. Flip to the last page." Kanda did. "I also had the CSI Lab conduct a quick ballistic experiment for me. The force from the expulsion of whatever came out of Suman's body and the blood spatter pattern on Allen's coat is constant."

Black eyes narrowed at the implications "Our suspect was there when it happened."

"Yep."

The bean sprout kid was definitely the key to solving what happened in this case, and as Kanda's brain mulled over the 'bullshit' the kid had been saying for the last two hours, the more credible it sounded. The white haired kid's explanation did coincide with their recent findings…Akuma, huh?

Tsk. Not likely.

"Let's go back and get the little fucker to tell us what really happened." The kid held the trick to the murder and the 'walking dead' and Kanda was sure as hell, going to make that lying little punk confess his gut out.

"God, this is like something straight out of X-files!" The taller officer suddenly exclaimed.

As they both turned heels, heading towards the door, Kanda couldn't tell if his idiot partner was disturbed by the case's developments or excited by them.

"Hey Yuu, can I call you Scully?"

"No."

A/N: Urg. I usually don't approve of such short chapters, but like I said, I've been itching to post. It's been years.

SORRY ABOUT THE SWISS CHEESE PLOT LINE. Among many other things. (For those who don't know me, I have a chronic need to apologize). By the way, I don't have much background in Law Enforcement, Forensics, or any of that jazz. The details I come up with is mainly based on my observations, muse, and a little bit of what CSI: Los Vegas episodes my old roommate showed me. I am sure you people might have a few questions, but I am hoping most will be answered in the next chapter.

What Kanda did, switching guns he carries with him on duty, I think would TOTALLY. NOT. FLY. So, if you go into law enforcement, I wouldn't suggest trying it unless you have a VALID reason. In Kanda's case with 'Mugen2', it's more of his obstinacy. I really do love him for it…though I feel like he gets away with a lot of things he shouldn't in my story.

Why is Kanda's gun dubbed 'Mugen2' you ask? I think you guys guessed it already. Considering Kanda's imposed Japanese background, I think it's appropriate that he would have the sword 'Mugen'—whether it be something he obtained on his own or a family heirloom is up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unusual Circumstance

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

Warning: Run-on sentences, grammar that would make any self respecting writer cringe, potential violence and gore, language—a lot of language, and I forgot to add this the first time, slight Yullen.

Sorry, I like my stubborn boys together, though I am more of an Allen/Kanda fan. In this story**, **it won't develop into much of anything.

* * *

Allen Walker considered himself a very patient and tolerant young man, exceptionally kind and courteous, especially for someone his age. He did not hold this notion to brag or to say that he was better than anyone else, it was just what he was: a gentleman. But sitting there in an uncomfortable metal chair for the past two hours, repeating the same story over and over again to the bull-headed police officer was really testing his upbringing.

Well, his mid-childhood upbringing.

The said police officer was the rudest man he has ever had the discourtesy of meeting. He wouldn't have minded so much if the long, black haired officer only had a foul mouth, Allen, currently being in the care of Master Cross, was almost immune to a sailor's speech. But alas, it was not so. Officer Kanda, within the first five minutes of their meeting had a repertoire of names to call Allen, and explicitly let him know so within that time frame. Needless to say, none of them were the least bit flattering. Unfortunately for Officer Bakanda, the fifteen years old wasn't about to just sit and take it.

Allen found little ways to fight back: smiling a little wider whenever their eyes met, speaking in a lighter tone, just little things to let the nearly feminine looking brute know that he wasn't going to let himself be bullied so easily. But only small things, he was trying to get himself out of trouble, not deeper in it. Calling the officer 'Bakanda,' however, was a miscalculated slip. He and the officer did a brilliant job of riling each other up, though on hindsight, there was no reason for it. It was just that one condescending look from the older man and Allen's usually unwavering composure would plummet to near nonexistent levels. He didn't understand it and thinking about it made his head hurt.

Allen let out a sigh, grateful that no one else was in the room to hear it. The more agreeable red-haired officer came in and took Office Kanda away two minutes ago and he sincerely was thankful for it. They really were about to maul each other—which made Allen wonder what kind of respectable adult would get into a serious fight with a teenager. Then again, how respectable can a guy with that kind of a personality be?

The sitting boy continued to listen for sounds of the two officers returning. He couldn't hear anything going on beyond the door and he could feel his mind starting to wander out of boredom when he really should be thinking of a way to get out of this mess. The boy had a renegade Akuma to hunt down after all and sitting here doing nothing wasn't doing anyone any favors.

If only that good for nothing Master of his would have just picked up his phone when he made his _one_ call, he could have gotten out of this ridiculous situation. Likewise, if that obstinate, bullheaded, arrogant police officer would just believe him, he could be out doing his job, and likewise, if Allen wasn't stupid and just _ran_ when he saw those police lights coming—

For the life of him, why didn't Allen just run when he saw those police lights? Yes he was distracted by the dead body, naively hoping the possessed man was still somehow alive—despite the fact that an Akuma burst from his stomach moments before—or at the very least his soul was still salvageable. But by the time it became clear to him that both were long since gone, the two police officers had already gotten out of their vehicle, guns out, and shouting commands. He still could have ran. Allen had more faith in his legs than the accuracy of a gun with a moving target, but instead Allen turned around. And froze on the spot. All because he saw Officer Kanda. Of all the stupid things.

Maybe it was the flow of his long, ebony hair, the way the fringes framed his elegant, handsome face, or maybe it was the regal way that the man held himself, confident, authoritative, walking towards him with a powerful gait and sharp eyes that made him feel like a rabbit in a hunt—either way, by the time Allen noticed he was staring, there was metal cuffs around his wrists and his rights were being read. At that point all Allen could do was smile, comply, and keep eyes from straying to the officer too much.

Allen groaned and put his head none too gently on the table. That was probably the stupidest moments of his life. No, he would not deny that Bakanda was an attractive individual—at least until he opens his mouth, but honestly, he had no one to blame but himself for this predicament. And it was mortifying. Really, his only consolation was that Timcampy, who had been out there with him, hadn't been noticed and was likely to be on its way to finding him—or Master Cross, depending on which task the little AI droid computed was the most logical course of action. Allen had very little faith that it would choose Cross.

Allen lifted and dropped his head on the table a few more times, cursing his luck, his master, and his teenage hormones. Allen could understand the officer's reluctance to believe him. From a normal civilian, or in this case civil worker's, stand point, Allen, who was found with a dead body, drenched in that said dead body's blood, looked very suspicious…especially if said civil worker didn't believe in Akuma. But that was hardly an excuse for his very unfriendly attitude.

"Such a waste…" he said out loud, voice muffled by the table. Allen stayed that way for a few more seconds, face squarely planted on the table, not really breathing, not really thinking, and not really feeling the dull throbbing of his forehead.

"Tim, find me soon." Allen moaned pathetically to the table.

There was a loud clatter of the heavy door's handle, and Allen took that as his cue. The boy quickly shot up, put his cuffed hands neatly on the table, and slapped his best 'winning' smile on his face. It was show time.

"Officer Kanda, Lavi, that was a short discussion." He greeted pleasantly as the two walked into the room with newly acquired paper in hand.

"Che,"

"Yeah well, there were a lot of holes in our topic that I was hoping you'd be able to fill in for us."

Allen was surprised when Kanda didn't immediately take the seat, opting instead to leaning on the adjacent wall while Officer Lavi sat down across from him instead. In his head, the boy groaned. He really didn't need a second rendition of 'let's interrogate and not believe the strange looking boy'. Allen tried not to let the hardness show on his face as he mentally took a deep breath and faced Officer Bookman Jr.

The one-eyed man had leaned forward in an easy going pose, a friendly smile on his lips and an open look in his one good eye. Allen had thought so before, but seeing the two officers again in the same room made him reaffirm: If Kanda impeccably played the role of 'bad cop,' Officer Lavi most certainly did a fine job of playing the 'good cop'. "What else is it that you need to ask me? I have already told you what happened and your partner twenty times more. "

Lavi grinned while Allen tried to ignore how the other rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you'd tell me more about Suman Dark."

"Who's Suman Dark?"

"It's the name of the deceased. You didn't know?"

Allen felt another tick coming on, he knew what the Officer was trying to do, and he did not appreciating it. "No. I didn't" He stated firmly.

"Ah, of course you didn't know!" the redhead amended with the same grin. "You said that tonight was the first time you met him right? Why were you following him again?"

Here we go again, Allen thought. "I told you, I am an exorcists (in training). I was walking around when I noticed a man possessed by an Akuma and trailed him to exorcize him." If they were trying to get him to deviate from his original story, they got another thing coming. It was the truth after all.

"By exorcize you mean puncture a huge hole in him, right?" came a deadpan voice from his right. Allen snapped his head towards Kanda, his smile dropping completely and a rage building in its place.

"No! That was the work of an Akuma!" How dare he even suggest-!

"Stop giving us that bull shit and just tell us how you did it."

"I didn't! When I tried to exorcize him the Akuma burst out of his body and escaped!" Allen was ready to leap out of his chair and strangle that-

"You can't expect me to—"

-infuriating son of a sow when Officer Lavi jumped in again.

"Hey, hey, calm down you two! Come on, Yuu—" he said with his plastered grin,

"Don't call me that."

"—let's give the Bean Sprout the benefit of a doubt."

"My name's Allen. And what I've been saying is the truth!" The fifteen years old was really reaching the end of his patience. Having dealt with this from Officer Bakanda, and now Lavi was beginning to get too much. At least the rabbit officer was willing to humor him to some extent.

"You'll have to excuse us for not believing you right away, Be-Allen." Yes, Officer Lavi was a vast improvement from Bakanda, but if he hadn't corrected himself, Allen would have punched him. "Suddenly telling us that demons exist and that a munchkin like you is an exorcist is a bit hard to swallow." Never mind, Allen was still going to punch him. "That being said, your story matches what we've found so far, so we can't say for sure that you're lying either."

The white haired youth looked wide eyed at Lavi. "So, you'll believe me?"

"I am willing to try," The officer shrugged with wary grin, "Well at least more than, Yuu. I am a man of logic but that doesn't change the fact that I have nothing to discredit you with."

Allen nodded in understanding, thankful that at least one of the two was willing to try, no matter how tentative it was. Once again, Allen ignored the others scoffing and muttering about 'gullible rabbits' and 'logical my ass'.

"But there's one more question I have for you." The elder officer started again. His grin dropping into probably the most serious expression Allen had seen on the Officer's face all night. "Suman Dark has been dead for five days. How is it that he was still walking around?"

It wasn't the question Allen had been expecting. Sure he knew the possessed was dead, after quickly looking over him, but Allen hadn't known for how long. The boy lowered his eyes to his hands. Five days…how pitiable. Allen silently prayed that his soul had not suffered that long and met a swifter, less cruel end. Deep down, Allen doubted it.

"This Akuma is a higher level than most. Most Akuma's can only possess a person by attaching themselves to a living human's soul by fulfilling a contract, slowly corrupting and eating away at it until the human dies…" Allen trailed off. He never much liked talking about it. "Afterword, the Akuma usually leaves the body and finds another victim. Stronger Akuma with corporal bodies however can take residency in the body after the contract has been fulfilled, even after the host has died and the soul eaten. They can choose to remain in their host and control the body as they please. That is what probably happened in Suman Dark's case."

The room was silent after Allen had finished. He could feel the hot gaze of the two officers but he didn't dare look up from his deformed left hand. The reason why he became an exorcist...

Looking down, Allen didn't see the two officers share a glance, Kanda with a raised eyebrow and Lavi with lopsided smile. "I see. If that's the case than it explains how Suman appeared here. For now I guess we have no choice but to believe you," Officer Lavi said.

Allen perked up. "Does this mean I can leave?"

"Pfft, hell no!" Officer Kanda answered, speaking directly to him, the first time since the man came back in. "We still have a lot of unanswered questions regarding the case and you're our only lead Bean Sprout. What would we do if you ran away?" Did Allen ever mention how much he wanted to knock the Asian man's block off? "Besides, it's not like you have anyone who can come for your bail." Allen didn't know which stung more, the outright rejection of freedom, or the truth behind Kanda's words.

….curse you master.

Lavi gave a loud, prolonged yawn and flipped open his mobile phone. His eye met Kanda's and gave a nod. Too busy cursing his master in his head, Allen didn't notice Officer Kanda beside him, until he felt a strong hand lifting him by the arm. "It's really late—or should I say really early." Lavi began as Allen complied to stand. "For now we'll have you spend the night here and we'll talk to you again in the morning, Bean Sprout."

"My name is Allen." The teen clarified, his mind quickly getting back to the situation at hand. " ….I don't suppose it's too late to call for a lawyer?"

Lavi laughed as Kanda manhandled him out the door.

"Ask for one in the morning, Bean Sprout."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placed in a typical bed, sink, and what appears to be a desk, prison cell, Allen had to admit, it was a lot more sterile than what he had anticipated. That and he had spent nights in worse places. Though the amenities weren't bad and the bed, sadly, more comfortable than the one he used at 'home', All en would have greatly preferred not to have to spend a night in prison—though at the rate this was going, 'a night' could easily turn purl.

Not bothering to resist the tides of events, Allen just laid on the bed. There was no point in struggling, and he wasn't serious about the lawyer. The involvement of one would just makes things more complicated, especially if he or she didn't believe that the Devil indeed walks the earth. It was kind of sad how many nonbelievers there were in this day and age, but like before, Allen couldn't really blame them. He wasn't a fan of God himself, and he didn't believe in shoving his own belief down other people's throats. All Allen wanted was to protect innocent people from getting hurt, and it just so happens that Allen had a 'gift' to do that. Allen turned his head to his bloody left hand, and then turned his head back to the concrete ceiling.

It had been a long day: Waking up for school, dealing with school, getting an order to find and dispose of a potential Akuma, searching all evening and night for said Akuma, finding said Akuma only for it to get away, getting arrested, finding out in the most inopportune time his hormones indeed to exist—yep, he had a very long day.

Hearing light clinking sound of metal scraping against metal, and looking towards the hallway to see a familiar winged ball of gold, Allen dropped his head back on the pillow and briefly closed his eyes.

He felt a little bad for the two officers but the night was far from over.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long….i got distracted by shojo manga (|||orz) this is not a common occurrence I swear. I don't make a habit of reading them (other than Skip Beat), but every now and then it's a breath of fresh air—that can also be very frustrating. ADJNAJGNA/KLNFGAKLS—WHY CHILD, WHY? Anyway….

Much love to **Hanashi o suru, isthisparadice, Moonpuzzle, Shizaki Kuro, **and** Yumi x L Lawliet.** I am really happy that you guys liked the first chapter and hope you enjoy this second one as well. It's not as amusing but I intend to finish this three shot.

To** Moonpuzzle**: I….I have to confess…I've never watched X-files. qAq !


End file.
